Anniversary, Apologies, and Kittens
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: ONE SHOT!, Sirius get's irked at Sev, who get's irked in return, and Sirius tries to appologize. I suck at summaries, please just read it. Sirius Black/Severus Snape


All was silent in the valley of the English countryside. The sun shown, though the alluding heat seemed to have been lost in translation. Subsequently, the wind remained still, leaving nothing but the bitter cold; it was quite nippy for late October. On a hill in this valley lay a small cottage. Smoke puffed from the red-brick chimney, and the walkway was paved with mismatched cobblestones. Inside this quaint little cottage, one Sirius Black was roaming around the kitchen at a more than moderate pace preparing breakfast for his long-time boyfriend, Severus Snape. The two of them had been brought together under most tragic circumstances, amidst total anarchy and misfortune. Astonishingly, the two of them had managed to establish a more than friendly relationship and finally gave into their true feelings, and so began the chaotic and very secretive romance of Sirius Black and Severus Snape.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Sirius said with a grin as a half asleep, bed-headed Severus ambled into the kitchen.

"I observe the fact that it is morning, but why, dear God why, does that mean it has to be good?" Severus mumbled sleepily.

"Aww, it looks like someone's a bit cranky this morning," Sirius said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. With a dry 'Ha,' and alleged disgusting look, Severus sat down and poured himself a large cup of coffee.

"So Sev," Sirius began, stacking a generous helping or pancakes onto his plate," do you, by chance, have any idea as to what tomorrow may be?" he asked hopefully.

"Thursday?" he replied lazily; this was NOT the answer he was looking for. Sirius sighed.

"No." he said a bit irked. "Tomorrow is Halloween. And that means...?"

"It means that by sundown, herds of whining brats will be running around the countryside in capes and bed sheets demanding sweets: how exciting."

"I'm getting a bit tired of having to remind you year after year, Severus," Sirius said angrily. "Tomorrow. Halloween. October 31st. It was for the first time on that day that I looked at you with anything but disgust." The ambience went stale. Severus looked up with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Sirius, really I am. It's just...sometimes, w-when I think about what transpired on that day, I...I just, can't talk about it." Sirius stood there, trying to fathom this anachronistic remark. How could this make anyone anything but happy? It was as if this day, his favorite day, had become some sort of an anathema.

"Why not, love?" Sirius asked both dumbstruck and concerned.

"Because, I just...ugh. I can't explain this to you. Not right now at least." " But, if you can't tell me, who can you tell?" Sirius questioned. He hoped this wasn't some sort of ambivalent aftershock Severus was going through. When Sirius thought of the twelve amazing years he'd spent with Severus, looking through the anecdotes that stained his memory, he knew he just had to hold on to him.

"Please don't make me tell you," Severus said wide-eyed.

"Why?" Sirius pressed.

"Because," he replied.

"Because why?"

"BECAUSE!" Severus barked. "Because I've always liked you," his bark turned into a whisper. "Because ever since third year, I couldn't get enough of Sirius Black.

All was silent. The ambiance was stale with the bitter-sweet sting of Severus' words. Sirius was bemused by this new information, and not knowing what to think of the situation, didn't, couldn't react. His heart leapt, knowing that Severus Snape, his Severus Snape, had actually always secretly liked him, though, the rest of him, in his confusion, felt nothingness. Why couldn't Severus have told him all those years ago? They could have spent so much more time together, known so much more about each other, but instead, Sirius waited through the atrocity in vain, hoping one day that the solemn, quiet boy with jet black hair, would finally share his feelings.

Eventually, Sirius spoke.

"Really?" he sighed in disbelief. Daggers shot from Severus' eyes.

"Yes," Severus replied plainly. His face was even, aside from the large hump of his nose, and he hung his head in anger. Sirius smiled.

"Did you think I was cute?" he asked with a smirk. Severus looked up at him with a sneer. The two men sat in silence, though this silence was loud enough to say what Sirius wanted to hear. He smiled widely.

"Who would have thought? The potion's master thought that the vicious criminal, Sirius Black was CUTE!" Severus gave him a look of pure hatred, as Sirius sung "You thought I was cute, you thought I was cute" until Severus stood up, seeking asylum in his work once more.

"No no no, honey," Sirius pleaded through slight chuckles, "I was only joking," though the damage had already been done. Sirius walked over to where the potions master currently stood, mixing potions to Lord knows what, though he assumed he'd find out in some unpleasant manner in the near future(Oh the things he would do to be an augur). He wrapped his arms around Severus' waist, seeking atonement for his words, but all he got back was cold silence. Severus always had some way to augment the situation and make repent more difficult than it should have to be. Being the astute Black that he was, Sirius knew just how to get Sevvy-poo to lighten up.

"Fine," Sirius said, releasing his grasp on the potions master, and quickly running to the loft of the small cottage. Severus assumed he had simply given up on his apology, and decided to take a nice nap, though you know what happens when one assumes. To his perplexity, and slight embarrassment, Sirius sauntered into the small room that Severus used to store his potion bottles, with a large, cotton-stuffed cat. Scooting up to Severus, he pretended to pounce onto his shoulder, laying the cat there lifeless and limp.

"Pet the kitty," Sirius said, his eyes lit up in an authentic, childlike, way. Severus glared at him skeptically. "What?" Sirius asked, "don't you want to pet him? He's so cute!"

Severus looked over the cat. It was rather old; there was a layer of dirt over the once-white fur that was now frayed, patches missing here and there. The arm was torn slightly, and he was missing a left ear. None the less, Sirius seemed to think that it was the most charming thing he had ever seen. He was pleading with his eyes for Severus to comply, and in a state of attrition, Severus reached a milky-white hand to his shoulder, and lightly stroked the top of the cat's head.

Sirius smiled. "Kitty likes you now." For a split-second, Severus cracked a tiny smile, hoping that Sirius hadn't seen him, but to his misfortune, Sirius' smile grew wider. In a station of atrophy, Sirius removed the cat from his lovers shoulders, and turning him around so that they were face to face, replaced it with his arms. "Are you still mad at me, Sev?" he asked, pouting.

"No," Severus replied, chuckling slightly as he spoke. Not knowing what to say next, he leaned his face closer to Sirius', touching their foreheads together, cupped his face in his hands, and kissed him apologetically.

----------------------------

Sammie: Hiya everyone, alright, I personally didn't right this, but i had a lot of influence in it, and my friend Joceline (Who did write it) told me I could put it up here. So I happily agreed! There will be more one shots to come, hopefully Sevv and Siri will...come too

Joceline: Samantha, no foul language!

Sammie: Yes mother dear. Alright well I hope you enjoyed our little bouts of insanity, and in the words of a wise tiger TTFN Ta-Ta For Now!

Joceline: *slaps forehead* I'm sorry folks I shouldn't have let her out of her cage, Samantha get back here!


End file.
